Someone to Relate to
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Zeito Shion was never very good at showing how he was truly feeling to any of his brothers really, his outward depression, Hatred of his voice and gothic look didn't help either, But on the inside he still wished to be able to join in and actually be apart of activities of the Shion Family then a new Shion comes along, along with some courage from Nigaito. How will this play out?
1. Normal Life

An argument had just spurred out amongst the Shion caused by the redheaded prankster. The living room in the Shion Estate was a mess and Akaito just smirked. It was a stupid argument and he knew it. The only other person he didn't join in some way was his depressive brother, Zeito whom really didn't care. Akaito looked at the reader and snapped his fingers. Time seemed to stand still.

"One Moment." He said as he saw the book in midair. The only person not frozen was Zeito, but it didn't seem like it. He took the book out of the air and set it on his twin brother head wide open then looked back. "Allo." He smiled.

"Yeah sorry about… this… It's always fun to start the random arguments. Anyway. Hi! I'm Akaito. And the people arguing are my brothers. Large family can't you tell?" He was moving things around as if to set up for a disaster. Then he moved to the door taking the youngest brother with him and snapped as watched as things landed on them much to the green haired Shion's surprise.

"Whoa!" Kaito yelped as the book went flying the force was still there. He flew out of the bookcases reach; the yellow Shion jumped quickly catching on quickly.

Akaito laughed at them. He knew what actually happened.

"Akaito?" Kaito arched a brow as he moved the book and stood up. "When did you and Nigaito get over there?"

"Nothing to worry about!" Akaito smiled and backed off with Nigaito. Kaito sighed and got the bookcase off of his purple brother, Taito. Who was clearly angry with eyes glowing red. Nigaito ran back to the room.

"Taito-nisan!" Nigaito called out. He hugged his angry brother to help calm him down. Taito looked at Nigaito as his eyes returned to normal. It was unusual for anyone but their master to be able to calm Taito down, at least without a fight. . The other brothers left except for Zeito who had simply started playing with the yo-yo that the master had fixed for him recently. Taito pushed his brother away and walked outside in frustration. Nigaito sighed entirely and walked to his own room up the stairs.

"Dang it!" Taito punched the tree unaware that his depressive brother had followed him outside. The purple Shion was trembling in his confused agony. He sighed and turned around bumping into Zeito.

"Watch it." Taito growled. It was clear on his feelings at the moment. Zeito watched him with the normal expressionless stare. His arms crossed.

"Dang it Zeito! What do you want!?" Taito asked, as Zeito wouldn't let him leave. Zeito didn't responded normally, but in his own way of pointed vaguely at the tree.

"What about it!?"

Zeito crossed his arms again.

"Gosh Zeito!" Taito stormed off again. Zeito glared at him in silence.

All he had really wanted was for him to say sorry to the tree. No matter how weird it was for that to be the truth. For Zeito, nature was his friend and the tree standing the backyard of the Shion Estate had been there since even before the master had bought the house, let alone when Kaito had brought him here without the master's knowledge. He looked back the tree his dark red eyes had his feeling written deep inside. He knew what was going to happen to the tree soon according to the master. Even if he didn't like the truth, he didn't have the courage to actually speak up, it wasn't like the rest of his family cared anyway.

At least it didn't seem like it to him.

After a few moments he turned to go back inside, where everyone was already back to their daily activities in the living room, it was as if the situation before never happened. Zeito walked to the corner of the room that didn't get too much light, artificial or not, and stood watching everyone as he always had…

Wishing he had the courage to speak up and join in.

Zeito's daydreaming was interrupted by the infamous "Dinner time!" from Taito, whom used the cooking to calm down when alone. A rainbow jumped up and ran by the depressive Shion into the door one at a time. He watched and waited as they all disappeared. The sweet smell of the meatloaf the novice cook had been working on for weeks entered the living room. Katio popped his head out.

"Zeito, Come one!" The blue Shion smiled brightly. Zeito looked at him as he disappeared again. He let out a lonely sigh and followed after him slowly.

The dining room table almost never room for everyone by the time the first of the Shions had sat down to eat. Only one spot was open. Zeito looked at Taito who was serving food. Taito looked back then at Nigaito who was passing out drinks as he always did, the green scarf covering his mouth. Tatio looked back at Zeito as he passed out the last plate to those sitting down, as well as to the last spot.

Neither really cared either and rather that Nigaito had it. The green Shion was about to sit down next to Kikaito when he saw the black Shion. He quickly stood back up with a notepad and pencil and ran to him. He was shaking like crazy, obviously scared. Seeing this made Zeito sigh on the inside his face didn't change at all.

"Z…" Nigaito stuttered as he processed what he was doing himself. "Z… Zeito-nisan?"

Zeito looked down at him. It had been along time since he had heard that. It made him happy inside.

"W… W… would you like s…. something to drink as well?" Nigatio asked handing Zeito the pen and notepad. Zeito nodded in answer and wrote water on the notepad handing it back Nigaito. He nodded and ran off to the other side. The rest of the family looked surprised by the sudden courage Nigaito had shown to be able to include Zeito like he had. The Black Shion walked over to the counter he had leaned against to eat each night. Taito joined him with their own plates and chopsticks. Zeito took his plate and his chopsticks.

The same black painted chopsticks nobody else would use.

Nigaito handed him the cup of water. Zeito silently nodded in thanks to both him and Taito then began to eat with the rest of his family.

The conversation at the table always seemed to make Zeito smile and laugh inside, as he listened silently to the ever shifting and randomized talk amongst his brothers.

"It's surprising really…" Kikaito's sudden subject change quieted everyone. "I mean that… everyone is still trying."

Everyone knew what he was talking about; trying to involve the depressive Shion in the activities and conversations, but it was also no surprise that Kikaito didn't like Zeito.

He hated him.

Much to everyone surprise, Taito was the one to change the subject, instead of Kaito, who clearly didn't know what to say.

"Anybody wonder what the Master got planned?"

"It's always something different…" Kaito smiled, and the conversation grew once again in a cheerful manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, a knock at the door surprised everyone as they were getting about their day, except for Zeito, who never responded to anything. The little Shadow Shion who was specking with Zeito, or rather trying, turned and ran to answer the door. Though his scarf beat him to it.

The black scarf was mysterious to everyone, even Zeito, whom didn't usually care about that kind of stuff. The scarf seemed to have a mind of its own, and to be perfectly honest, It creeped Zeito out.

A person familiar to all the family walked in with a smile, saying thank you to the scarf and Kageito who met her happily at the door with a smile. The Master had returned for the first time in about 3 months. Everyone was suddenly fully awake and most surrounded her with smiles.

Except Zeito.

"Cam down Calm down!" she smiled and giggled. They all sat down, curiosity in all of there hearts.

Except Taito and Zeito.

"I have somebody for you all to meet." The master said smiling.


	2. Muito Shion

"Another one!?" Akaito looked entirely annoyed.

"Akaito…" the Master said looking at the red Shion. He ignored her and played his game. A person walked in the door, had he been there the whole time? Zeito's mind began to wander a little. The young man looked much difference then any other Shion any of them had met. They had never seen a Shion witch three different hair colors before, or as many pieces as he had. Nigaito looked and counted in curiosity, three on both ears and one on his nose. His left eye was completely covered by his blue bang. He ever wore a hat, making the curious green Shion wonder what the top of his head looked like. The cracks in his face and hands made everyone curious.

The other oddity was unlike other Shions, he didn't have the normal coat, just a dark blue jacket left open to show the white shirt underneath, that and jeans.

The only thing linking him to the Shion Family was the scarf that matched up with the three hair colors in little triangles going along it.

He waved and smiled silently. No noise was in the room as if everyone was waiting for him to speak first.

The master finally spoke up. "This is Muito. He is who I was talking about." The newcomer bowed respectfully then stood himself up.

He smiled.

"I'm Kaito." The Blue Shion bowed back. "Its nice to have you here Muito. Let's get along alright?" Muito nodded.

"Why hasn't he said anything?" Akaito looked over after pausing the game. He snapped letting time freeze itself. He looked at the reader.

" I know I'm just supposed to ask." He shrugged turned his head correctly and snapped again.

"Weeeeeell." The Master dragged on the word. "I wasn't able to…"

"Unable to what?" Kikaito asked blinking at her.

"I was unable to add a voice for him." The Master let out a sigh. Akaito arched a brow.

"A Vocaloid that doesn't have the ability to sing?!" He wasn't amused. "At least Zeito can but… really Master?"

"Akaito!" The Master knew what he was alluding to. The red haired Shion rolled his eyes and left for his room upstairs.

"Don't pay mind to him." Kikaito stood with a smile and walked over. "I'm Kikaito." He held out his Cybernetic arm. Muito took it for the handshake. Kikaito let go and walked out. This happened tile everyone had introduced themselves.

Except, Taito and Zeito.

The Master skipped to the kitchen where Nigaito awaited her. Muito looked at Taito, he couldn't see Zeito whom was shrinking his presence in the dark corner, not wanting to be seen.

Though his heart screamed to show himself.

Muito walked over and bowed in introduction to Taito whom immediately pulled out his ice pick.

"Don't think Master will give you special Treatment because of lack of voice. Hear me." He said pointing the ice pick at him. The already a little shaken Shion backed off a step from the tip of the weapon and gulped. "She's mine. Hear me?" Taito left for his own room upstairs. Muito fell backward shaking.

Zeito looked about the room as if to check for anybody else. He wanted nothing more then to go outside without being seen, he was positive that the new Shion was to shaken up to care.

He was wrong.

The moment he stepped out of the shadow the Mute Shion jumped him sobbing and scared. He didn't even seem to care where the depressive Shion had come from.

Zeito after a moment of just staring hugged the crying Vocaloid. In all reality he couldn't stand what Akaito and Taito had done to him, even if his face didn't show it.

After all they had done the same to him.

He quickly let go of the mute and started to leave. Muito grasped the tattered scarf as if to say don't go. Zeito simply looked at him blankly. He let go off the tattered scarf and watched as Zeito left.

He let out a silent sigh.


	3. A New Team

Muito stumbled to the couch and sat down. He was still shaken up by what the red Shion and purple Shion had said to him. He hadn't of really expected something like this when he had only been inside his new home for mere minutes.

Minutes and Already he was hated.

Minutes and already he had pushed somebody away, or at least it seemed like to him.

It was amazing what minutes could do.

He sat dumbfounded when Nigaito ran into the room holding a laptop. The green Shion sat next to him.

"Here." He smiled holding out the laptop. Muito toke the computer into his hands.

"I was asked to bring it to you." Nigaito smiled under his scarf. Zeito walked back inside and into the dark corner once again. He watched carefully.

Muito had some knowledge of how to work technology and he quickly turned on the computer then stared at the screen, before something came to mind. He opened a word Document and began to type as fast as his delayed fingers could.

'Yes yes yes!" It read. His face lit up.

"Muito-nisan?" Nigaito blinked. "Oh wait are you going to use it to communicate!"

Muito nodded.

"Yeah!" Nigaito cheered. Muito looked up at the ceiling. A light bulb went off in his head. He looked back at the computer.

He was smart, and much like other vocaloids he had a certain affinity with beats. Though unlike other vocaloids to compensate for lack of voice he had an easier time writing lyrics and learning dance moves. The only issue was that the recent events knocked his courage to 'speak' up to anyone but the green haired Shion next to him.

"Muito-nisan?" Nigaito blinked. "Something wrong?" He shook his head and quickly started typing, or rather as fast as he could. Nigaito watched the screen.

'I know what I will do…"

"Oh?" Nigaito looked at the mute. Muito nodded at him and slowly but surely, started to write. Nigaito watched in amazement.

After a few days Nigaito lead Muito into the piano room (Also known as the practice room, but Nigaito didn't care) zeito had follwed in curiousty.

"Play the tune!" Nigaito smiled. "I sing along to it okay?" Muito nodded and opened the document with the words. He softly started to play the beautiful and sad ballad that didn't fit the extremely high voice of the young boy.

_ "Wander wander dear stranger_

_ Morning to moonrise and near. _

_ Once in a lifetime you came along. _

_ To hear these creaky gears. _

_ Run away dear stranger. _

_ Monsters in rest during day. _

_ None will attack these old creaky gears. _

_ You wish to protect. _

_ Please oh Please Dear Stranger. _

_ A friend to me you became. _

_ Please escape form the monsters. _

_ Night they attack dear and swift. _

_ My Friend My friend_

_ Don't worry about me. _

_ Fly away forever safe_

_ Please dear friend don't try to protect me. _

_ Oh friend Oh Friend. _

_ My warning late. _

_ Forever gone. _

_ These Creaky Gears sleep alone. _

_ Once again. _

_ Wander Wander Dear Stranger_

_ Hear my calls _

_ Don't come near. _

_ Hear the old creaky gears story_

_ And listen well. _

_ Warning they sing _

_ To the wanders off night. _

_ Stay from the monster inside._

_ Stay away from the monster… _

_ In…. side. "_

Muito smiled just slightly. He liked hearing the awkward poetry set to music. Nigaito smiled back, he enjoyed it as well.

A team had been made. and Zeito, saw how hard it would be to split them up.


	4. Secerts

Nigaito quickly had to go to bed, according to Kaito anyway. Without realizing it Kaito had left Muito alone with Zeito whom he couldn't see hiding in the dark corner. Muito looked at the keys of the piano and played softly, he couldn't help but a smile a little. Zeito listened carefully. Eventually Muito just took the laptop and left. Zeito once again ended up stairs. But it had been long before Muito had thought about leaving. He stood in his corner, all-alone. Not that it was unusual. Muito sat quietly on the couch were he had been before hand. He fell asleep right there with the laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Zeito watched him the whole night, only to fall asleep around midnight himself.

The sun rose into the sky, Taito, Zeito, and Muito, were left in the house alone when everyone else decided to go have a family walk.

Around Noon, Taito and Muito got into a hefty one-sided argument, where it came from was beyond Zeito, who was outside tending to the garden alone when it started. He walked inside to find Taito screaming his head off with his infamous icepick in his hand.

Muito wasn't faring any better on the scale of crazy at that moment. His eyes had the same bloodlust as Taito when he went off the ropes, a pair of pencils in his hands. A hand fight was about to brew.

And brew it did as Taito charged right after Muito had mouthed something to him, even though Zeito had been unable to see it.

Zeito quickly leapt between them reaching into his pocket for one of his yo-yo's as he did.

"You're going to regret it." He actually spoke looking at Taito. Muito put the pencils in his pockets the moment he heard Zeito's little kid like voice. The bloodlust was gone as he was trying to hold back a silent laugh in awe.

"You didn't see the crap he was typing Zeito!" Taito growled at the black Shion. Eventually he had enough of Zeito's staring and attacked him instead. The calmed Mute could do nothing, but Zeito could handle himself. Both ended it with minimal injuries. Taito stomped off upstairs and Zeito walked past Muito on his way back to the corner.

Or rather tried, the mute grabbed his tattered scarf and pulled him down onto the couch. He typed quickly and looked at Zeito.

"Cute voice." Was all the empty document said. Zeito upon reading it, instantly turned red. He stood up and ended up tripping over the coffee table, much to his own surprise.

Muito looked surprised as well as he blinked at him. Zeito stood up quickly and went to his corner to hide. Embarrassed as he was he didn't want to be see at all.

He was also over thinking what had happened. Was there ANOTHER Yandereloid in the Shion estate? Was it something entirely different that wasn't known quite yet. The color left his pale face as he thought about the different possibility. But he caught onto something eventually.

Why had Muito suddenly done that? When he first met him he seemed to not be able to hurt a fly. So why had that happened, what was Taito talking about as well.

All Zeito knew was he wanted to get to the bottom of this. With clouded thought he walked outside.

Once everybody was calmed down Taito came back downstairs. He ignored the typing Shion and walked outside. Zeito was leaning on a tree with the Yo-yo's thread on his finger as he played with it. He looked up at Taito as he walked closer.

The subtle curiosity In Zeito's red eyes told Taito everything. He was curious indeed. Taito walked over to his depressive brother and stood against the tree with him.

"You want to know huh?" Taito said suddenly. "What caused that?"

Zeito nodded at his Brother.

"Most of what I remember was him ranting on there about Master's decision to not try to fix his voice. He wasn't exactly being nice and it set me off. What set him off is clueless to me." Taito just shrugged. Zeito closed his eyes taking it in.

It would make sense that Muito would Harbor bad feelings towards the Master only if he didn't realize that she was unable to fix it, but when they met he seemed pretty aware of that fact he didn't seem angry with her, then again Zeito wouldn't know how Muito felt inside, for all he knew he could've just been acting, a putting up an act, a good one at that.

"Dang Zeito, gonna play Sherlock?" Taito asked him. Zeito opened his eyes and looked at him slightly. Taito grinned as he looked at his brother. "All I have to say is I don't think he's stable…"

Zeito wanted nothing more then to say and you are to his brother but he stopped himself by walking inside.

He walked to his room towards the back of the hall on the second floor. The artificial lighting at the point was basically not there. The only other room back there was Kageito's, neither cared that the hall was dark after all.

Zeito stepped into his room and flicked on the dim fluorescent lamps. He didn't like the main light too much, so it was almost never on in the room, leaving the middle perfectly dark. He made sure the door was closed and looked about the room. He walked over to his desk and turned on the last lamp. Right on the desk was exactly what he was looking for.

A small black composition notebook that could fit in his pocket, curiosity was overwhelming him and it showed in his eyes and he picked up the book.


	5. Truth Revealed

Zeito slipped the notebook into his pocket before turning off his lamps and walking out of the room with his arms crossed. Looking over the balcony, he could see his family had gotten home, all doing their own thing in the living room. He sighed inside and walked down to the dark corner. He could feel eyes on him causing an unseen chill down his spine.

Kikaito had never liked him; He knew it had to be the yellow Shion who was looking at him. He looked over at everyone to find who was staring at him.

It wasn't the yellow Shion looking at him. It was Muito. He looked back at his computer when Zeito matched him. Nigaito sat next to the mute Shion and began to talk to him.

Zeito watched looking for anything to go off of.

He hadn't quite figured out Muito's personality either. That's what bothered him the most about everything. Muito was still an unknown to him. Taito walked over and stood next to him. He had nothing better to do then to stand there sharpening his ice picks. Muito stood up and put the computer down. He stretched and grabbed a notebook and pencil to walk about outside.

Zeito followed him and Nigaito walked with him. Taito smirked finding some interest and followed along as well. Nigaito was humming a tune straight out of Legend of Zelda as he walked along side Muito who was skipping.

"Just what's with that guy?' Taito said Zeito's thoughts for him. "He's kind of everywhere isn't he?"

Zeito nodded a little.

"Bipolar..." Taito snickered. "Or maybe it's something entirely different."

Zeito looked at him without moving his head.

"I really hope he's not ANOTHER Yandereloid though. For his own sake." They two grew quiet when they saw the Mute Shion looking back at them. He didn't seem to happy. Nigaito looked back as well.

"Oh!" Nigaito looked surprised. "Hello."

"Caught…" Taito snickered. Muito rolled his eyes and left with the green Shion. Zeito and Taito continued to follow.

Over time they came to a park. The Master was there with her boyfriend Taito saw this and so did Muito. Muito's eyes went murderous the moment he set his sights on her.

Nigaito was the only one to see this.

"Muito-nisan! Calm Down!" Nigaito yelped. The Master heard and looked over. Muito was digging through his pockets.

He found his pencils. Zeito dug for his yo-yo's but Taito was first when he saw him ready to charge.

Muito and Taito were locked in a fight. Instead of pulling out his Yo-yo, Zeito covered Nigaito's eyes andgot him to the master who hugged the Green Shion tightly not letting him see the blood being drawn on both sides. Muito looked over and stoppe din his tracks. Seeing Nigaito like that in the master's arms changed him. He dropped blood soaked pencils then fell to his knees. Zeito had to hold Taito back from killing him, tying him up in the yo-yo string.

Muito cried the whole way to the Master's lab after they got Zeito and Nigiato home. Just what was he planning on doing? At this point, even he didn't know, all he knew anymore was the Green Shion was more important to him then the revenged he seeked on the Master who Denied him a voice.

Or so he thought in his mind.

The Next day Muito and Taito came home. Taito had new bandages and Muito was all fixed up.

"You do that Again!" Taito basically yelped at him. "You won't be breathing any longer!" He stomped inside the Shion estate and walked upstairs. Kikaito walked over. Nigaito made him aware of yesterday's Events and the master had called him earlier that morning to explain Muito's true state.

"Are you really Taito's opposite?" The yellow Shion asked. Muito looked away. He knew it was true. But there was so much to him then just the fact of that.

"If it is true…" Kaito shook. "Then the master didn't want us hurt… That explains why… you don't have..." Muito left for his own room, and didn't come out the rest of the day.


	6. A Little Kids Heart

Around Midnight, Muito left the house altogether, unaware both Zeito and Taito were still awake. His hands were dug into his pockets, and his head low on his shoulders as he was pouting. The moon was high in the clear starry sky. Zeito and Taito decided quietly to follow him out.

He let out a silent sigh fixing his beanie quickly. He felt eyes on him as he turned around. The two following him hid quickly, Zeito pretending to draw sitting on a bench and Taito leaning on a bus stop pole. Muito shrugged it off and began to walk again through the city. The two followed him again. Zeito was keeping track of everything in his notebook with a pencil he had found in the house earlier that day., he was pretty sure it was one of Muito's, but he didn't mind.

Muito stopped at the park where the…. Argument… if it could even be called that, took place.

"Think he's dwelling?" Taito asked quietly. Zeito just shrugged not saying a word. Muito walked to the play set and started up the stairs to the top of it. He put his hands on the bar and looked at all the trees in the small park, his seeable pink eye full of confusion and regret. He let out a sigh and walked to the slide going down it.

"He's just... a kid at heart..." Taito smirked. "Think he has more problems then we want to believe?"

Zeito nodded.

"Oh well THAT'S amusing."

Zeito rolled his red eyes.

"Don't even start."

Zeito walked over to Muito who had gotten on the swing and sat next to him. He didn't say a word he just stared at him.

Muito did the same.

Taito rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go wander." The purple Shion said walking away, leaving awkward silence in the area. Neither Shion there tried to communicate in anyway, till Muito finally moved his hands, to sign something.

What?

Zeito stayed silent. Muito dropped his hands giving up quickly as he stood. Zeito grabbed his scarf suddenly, like he had done on that first day.

He wanted to say something, but couldn't, he wanted to help his brother, but he just had nothing he could do. Inside he was scared so much, even if he didn't show it on his emotionless face. Muito looked at the Depressive Shion, shock covering his face. Zeito let go and let Muito run.

Though on the other hand that may not have smart, Muito got lost in the heart of the city. He wandered all alone through this unfamiliar city, the lights and sound everywhere. Even though it was midnight, it was so lively. He had never seen so many people, ever in his life, even though he had only been around for a week. He heard al the talking and it hurt his ears, so many sounds blaring on him at once!

Then he saw a girl with long red hair. A giant sword like knife in her hand as she walked around with a murderous smile, she was covered in blood.

With all these people, why did nobody call authority! Muito turned and started to run for her, though she gave him chase. She chased him into an alleyway; there was nowhere to run except up.

"The new Shion! Come on Sing!" she said, even her voice had a murderous ring to it. She raised her weapon as he dug through his pockets for his pencils.

"Sing Rainbow boy Sing for me!" She laughed getting closer. He backed up into the wall behind him.

"If you wont sing. Then scream!" She attacked Muito, whom rolled away, getting his left foot nearly cut off at the ankle. He couldn't move the bleeding leg anymore. She went after him more.

An ice pick stopped her, getting her detached sleeve to the wall behind them. Taito had just saved him, Muito was completely perplexed by the fact he had.

Zeito was also there, a black cell phone in his hand. It was on and he had dialed in a number.

"Hello?" The voice was the Shion Master, "Zeito? What's going on?"

"New play things!" The girl didn't seem to realize.

"Zeito Taito! I'm coming!" The master said over the phone hanging up. She seemed to be there in only a few seconds. A man was with her.

"Kiku!" The man called out.

"Master!" The girl called dropping her weapon and running over. The man shut her off quickly. "I'll handle her thank you for getting me." He nodded to the Shion's master and carried the crazed girl away.

"Zeito Taito! Muito are you three okay?" The master asked. "Taito pick up your brother."

The purple Shion sighed and picked up Muito. The master led the way to her car, letting Zeito drive as she yawned.

"I'll check up on all three of you." She yawned. "In the morning, till then Let's wrap up Muito you'll three stay in my apartment..."

They reached the Apartment and did as told.


	7. Realization and End (Warning Short!)

The master in the morning fixed up Muito and took a good look at Zeito and Taito, whom didn't have any injuries. "Alright." She said crossing her arms. "What happened? Why did you run?" She looked at Muito. Muito didn't answer, nor could he. He just looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Taito Zeito. Can you two explain?" She looked at the other two, whom also didn't speak at all, at first anyway. Zeito just stared as Taito explained what he knew. The Master let out a sigh when Taito was done.

"That girl is insane..." the master sighed. "Zeito you can take them home. Alright?"

Zeito nodded and did just that. Making sure Muito and Taito were split up in the car. When the go home, they all got out, and immediately walked to their own rooms, trying to avoid a confrontation with there brothers. This included Zeito, whom closed the door behind him. In his room he turned on his lamps and looked around the poorly lit room. He sat down on the dark bed backing off so he was in the corner, trying to think. Not for any reason just to think. He looked over at he dusty old black laptop that was given to him on his first day, by the master. He had never used it, nor really knew how too. He took his attention off it and darted his red eyes around the room.

He had never had a second thought about having anything on the walls, in-fact he didn't, what was the point if you couldn't see it? Though one year, for his birthday, his brothers decided to paint the walls with blackboard paint and get him some chalk to go with it. Presumably it was to try to get him to turn on the main light, though he still didn't.

His bed had all black on it, just something he had decided on doing himself, though his master was far against it, thinking his room was already to dark, so she insisted on the red and black quilt, a splash of color!

The only real color in the room, other then black or red, was the herb pot on his windowsill. Kageito had made it for him, putting colors that matched each Shion into he various squares. He already knew that Kageito had help, but wouldn't admit it, did change the fact he used it and it worked fine.

Watering these Herbs once again, made him realize, that there was nothing to worry about, life was different and in would unveil itself eventually. He couldn't help but for once Smile as he thought about how his life would become normal this time.


End file.
